Beri'ah
The Beri'ah world is represented by Lotus Flowers ans the Mutation of the gecko arena. Lotus Flowers are eaten by Gods and the Lotus grows the Gods. There is something that has created water known as the Lotus Flower. It is not without geckos as its eye or snails known as gniders that have cried to bring these things to Earth and the Universe and the 86 moon lunar spaceship. There is not much that is taken from the Gniders known as the one who is one, the God of mankind. Satan is not a God to the God of mankind because in his mind, only he is the God and there is Shekinah as the robotic Holy Spirit. There is one who is known as the angel of death who is not controlled by any god and that is why he is considered a Nephilim even though he is Benei Elohim and his name is Abaddon or Appolyon. He is the final angel of the Gnack Army. He does not believe in fallen angels nor is he one of them. Those of them who are Nephilim have fallen are sent to hell to be destroyed by Appolyon. ((This is something that has been government)). Adonai is a Pyth. But there is something that has been given to Adonai that is like the Benei Elohim. Satan is also a Pyth. The English Angel has also been here on official business. There is soothing in his mind to tell him otherwise that he is just the English Angel. He never lied. That is why he is so good at lying. There is something in the fallen angels that makes Satan frustrated. // Four is the logic of five and five is the logic of six and six makes the value seven. There is something that has not been given the title of light bringer but Christ and it is not just Christ. Christ is 7 H and the Eli AKu is 8 H. He is the 88th Elohim, ELI AKU. This is just so that fire is brought into the tree of life. He is the fire bringer and is also known as the bringer o-f fire and thus he is the light bringer. The robotic Holy Spirit is another snail. It is the same. The ones who have been seen the way that the sand has in religion is the Kundalini Serpent. // Avoid Popper the angel because he will melt the life force for the human as he is an Ayn. The angels who are white are happy to see the Ayn Soph. The Ayn Soph is dangerous for humans. There is not much the light has for humans. The light is something that has come to be realized as water. Water is the spirit. There never errors the entire time in water, in water. There is much to see in the water. The Ayn Soph was taken away from angels of all types. There is something they would, as humans, like to take away from the angels. There is something that has been seen in the FBI about this stuff.The green angels are the orange angels. The green angels are the terrific ones. There are orange angels that are also from the trees of outer space.